


Things Never Thought

by ladyrcons



Series: Never [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Platonic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrcons/pseuds/ladyrcons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Derek has seen it, Stiles has been a great friend who has always been there. He's never been anything more, and Derek never thought of him being anything more. Until it's a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Never Thought

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER! If you're a bit confused from the timeline, this is Derek thinking in his head while he's at a dinner. He's wondering what he missed, so there isn't a lot of dialogue, just memories.

“The trick of love is that it is a decision as much as a feeling.”

\--Carrie Rudzinski “Dreams”

Stiles has always been there for Derek.

“I can’t come. I’m out of town.” Stiles says, and for once Derek doesn’t understand.

Because Stiles has always been there for Derek.

Since the moment in first grade when Derek bit a bully’s arm for Stiles. Even though he got suspended and suffered punishment for biting the kid later, it was worth it to see that spazzy boy with gangly limbs and too big eyes--smile. However, that’s a story for later.

The important part is that Stiles has always been there for Derek in every aspect of his life from early on. So it’s not unusual for Stiles to show up in his apartment with a bag of breakfast foods and two cups of take-out coffee. It’s a huge help, especially since mornings are full with attempting to wrangle his three-year-old into clothes and trying to finish some last minute work.

But something changes the moment Stiles enters their apartment and plucks Darcy just as he breaks out of Derek’s hold. This is how his mornings usually go, with his son regaling Stiles about everything that happened since the last time that they had seen each other. All the while, Stiles begins to pull out food from the bag and hand Derek his coffee. It’s a sort of tradition that started from the day that everything was finalized in the divorce between him and Kate.

Some days, if Stiles hasn’t barely gotten off his shift, he’ll make breakfast for them and stay until Derek has to head to work and bring Darcy to daycare. For now, though, Derek enjoys his breakfast sandwich from his favorite Diner and a vanilla iced mocha, as Stiles gives Darcy his food and wipes his face.

“How was work?” Derek always asks this even though it’s obvious when Stiles has a hard day. He can tell by the tension in Stiles’ shoulders or the bags under his eyes, yet he still asks everyday for his sake.

Stiles’ smile is strained and Derek can see a smudge of soot on his cheek that he missed when he was most likely cleaning up. “Okay, we responded to a fire in the warehouse district, but it was too late.” That’s usually code for Stiles being unable to save someone. It’s not the first time this has happened, nor will it be the last. Yet, Stiles always deals with it personally. He turns to look at Stiles in the eyes, but a flash of white catches his gaze.

“What’s that?” Derek asks noticing the way Stiles’ posture stiffens.

“Nothing, just got hit by some falling debris. It’s more of a scratch than anything.” Stiles’ eyes suddenly shine bright in excitement. “Although I had to go to the ER and that sucked, but there was this nurse…”

Derek stops paying attention afterwards, only being able to focus on Stiles’ shoulder where the bandage peaked out randomly. Something’s wrong, and Derek’s just realized it, because Stiles has never NOT told Derek about a wound. He’s usually complaining about his injuries before Derek even opens the door sometimes, but he didn’t this time. And that’s odd.

Because Stiles has always been there for Derek.

Especially during the time when Kate walked out feeling underachieved and underappreciated, and leaving Derek with a seven-month old son. He doesn’t even know how he survived a whole week without Stiles, and probably never will since he can only recall seeing Kate walk out the door and then Stiles looking him up and down before sighing.

“Go sleep big guy, I’ll take care of the cleanup.” He had said before ushering Derek into his room and onto his bed. Within one breath and the next, Derek was oblivious to the world.

Later, he would realize that Stiles worked a double shift just to be able to check on Derek and Darcy since he hadn’t seen them in a while. Stiles had then spent his entire free time cleaning Derek’s house and tidying everything up, while taking care of Darcy as Derek slept. After that day, Stiles made a habit of coming over everyday just to check on them. When Derek would question why. Stiles always answered. “I’m just checking up to see how my boys are surviving without me.”

It had always been like that, well except for recently. Now, Stiles had been pulling away. He hadn’t been “checking in” as often as he used to. There were days when Derek only saw him in the mornings (if he was lucky or maybe just three times a week), and Darcy had began to question it.

“Where’s Stiles?” He asked pouting. Stiles always said that he looked like mini-Derek when he did that, and told Derek that he was a bad influence on his son.

“I don’t know.” Derek had answered honestly.

Because Stiles has always been there.

Even before he met Kate and had his son, back when they were in college. When there were so many paths to take and so many decisions to make, yet the world waited for no one, as their professors always reminded them. It was those days as Derek tried to make his mind up in his career choice that Stiles was there the most. When Derek couldn’t handle anymore deadlines, professors, essays, or homework assignments; he would run off to Stiles’ dorm or apartment and just chill.

Stiles would always pause his own work and put on some movie, talk, or just sit there and hold Derek as every fear came spilling out. How Derek feared disappointing his family or wasting a paid education because he couldn’t make his mind up. Or sometimes how he’s scared that he’ll never measure up to Laura who is an amazing lawyer. And through it all, Stiles would just be there-- never trying to comfort or explain, just listening and holding him.

“Well, look on the brightside.” Stiles would always say when Derek finally calmed a bit. “No matter what you decide, I will always stand by you.” Most days, that was all Derek needed to hear.

Actually, the only time that Stiles hadn’t been there for him during college was when he dated Isaac his senior year, while Derek was a second-year in college. Derek can still remember how lonely that year was, and how he would sometimes wait for hours or days just to hear Stiles’ voice for a minute. So, when Scott had told him that Stiles was dating Isaac, he hadn’t known how to react. He didn’t mention it to Stiles, and instead listened to Scott complain about how they were so disgustingly cute together. However, Derek will admit that the day that Scott called him asking if it was okay to date your best friend’s ex, was one of the best days of his second-year in college, he had creeped his friends out by how much he had smiles. That was also the day Stiles called him and they talked for hours since August.

Now-a-days Derek isn’t even sure if Stiles feels the same since they barely talk. Stiles doesn’t look at him as he used to, nor does he touch him as he used to. Yes, there are still friendly hugs and handshakes, but not like before, not as frequent. Stiles touches everyone else more as if he’s forcing himself to not be near Derek. He hugs both Isaac and Scott more. He kisses Lydia, Allison, and Kira on the cheek now when he’s happy. He shakes Jackson’s hand and slings arms around his neck. Yet, he shies away from Derek’s touch if he thinks it’ll last more than a minute. And Derek can’t help but to wonder when this even happened.

Because Stiles has always been there for Derek.

From as early as high school when Derek was healing from a broken heart as he felt betrayal because he had been in love. Yet his love had the audacity to rip his heart out and tear it to shreds. Stiles had been there in his grieving as his teenage mind supplied. Because he hadn’t understood that all the pain he had been feeling hadn’t been sadness nor remorse, but his wounded pride.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles asked sitting on his floor.

“No.” He answered. Talking about it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He didn’t understand why Paige even broke it off. She had been the one for him. They were supposed to be like his parents, high school sweethearts that never stopped loving. But they had, and they did.

“It’s better if you talk about it I read.”

Derek couldn’t handle it, he snapped because of course Stiles didn’t understand. He was just a kid. “Read Stiles? You read about dealing with a breakup?” Derek had laughed hollowly and shook his head in disbelief. “So since you read, you could probably tell me how to get over a broken heart. Since you’re so wise, but wait, you’re not are you. Since you haven’t even kissed someone before, have you? Because you’re stuck on someone who won’t even give you the time of day because they are too busy being happy in a relationship with someone who is not you!” He feels a short amount of satisfaction before he registers the hurt on Stiles face, and he’s about to take everything, but it’s too late because the words are already out of his mouth and Stiles is out of his room. They didn’t speak for a week, and it wasn’t until Lydia cornered him at the end of the week that he decided to apologize.

“He was going to ask his crush out, you dick.” Lydia had sneered. “But you convinced him otherwise.”

Derek had apologized and everything had gone back to normal, but Stiles never showed any interest in anybody else for the rest of high school. However; sometimes when everyone else was laughing when they hung out, Derek could still see the flash of raw pain in Stiles’ face when one of their friends acted cute with their significant other. The guilt never left. Derek doesn’t even know if their relationship would be okay now if they fought because everyday that Derek sees Stiles, he sees that familiar expression from high school, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

Stiles has always been there for Derek.

Middle school had been great, it was the time before love when girls were still gross and it was cool to hang out at gas stations. Stiles had been the one to convince most of the group to try out for Lacrosse in middle school, and it had been one of the best decisions of his life. They still play lacrosse every now and then whenever they get together at barbeques and gatherings. Although, out of everyone, Stiles was the one with the least amount of talent, yet he didn’t let that stop him. Stiles had also met his family in middle school, and the Hales loved Stiles--they still do.

Derek had once walked in to see Stiles directing Darcy to play lacrosse with a makeshift stick and ball. He wasn’t surprised when Christmas came around that Darcy had asked for his own set so he could play with Stiles. The Hales still kept in contact with Stiles, even when Stiles began to distance himself from Derek. Middle school had been good.

Stiles has always been there for Derek.

Let’s go back to the first story, the one when they were kids and met when Stiles was in kindergarten and Derek was a big old third grader. Where an unlikely friendship blossomed and grew to something more for one boy, but the other never gave the idea another thought. Because he was comfortable with what he had. He was happy being friends with this big-eye rambunctious child whom he had only heard about through his cousin Scott. This kid who was energetic and happy and never saw anything wrong with the world. Even as a grown-up, Stiles was still the same happy, smiling man who wanted nothing more than to make everyones day a little better. Yet, he was no longer the kid in the playground who needed Derek to chase away the bullies that taunted him about his mother and jitteriness. He didn’t need a protector anymore because he could protect himself. He even protected others and saved them from fires and dangers. Stiles grew up, and Derek had no idea how he missed it.

Maybe because Stiles has always been there for Derek.

Except for that night when the divorce papers had arrived from Kate after her two month absence, and Derek felt the world shift because he thought that he had gotten it right this time. Sure, their marriage had been suffering recently, but Derek honestly thought that they could get through this. It had been a whirlwind romance from the start, and they had only been together four years when Kate had left Derek with a five month old and a promise that she would be back in a while. Kate had been his only other serious relationship after Paige, and Derek had hoped. He had wanted it to work, only to realize that he had been the only one. Kate had wanted love and freedom, and sadly, Derek was only capable of giving her only one it seemed.

So she had left, and Derek sat there staring at their son for a good hour, clutching the divorce papers in one hand and his son’s hand in the other. Trying to gather his strength to sign the papers and send them off. There in the dark he wondered what was wrong with him that no one wanted to love him. That everyone he cared about had left him, so when Stiles came over a while later, he could tell him the only thing he could think of.

“I’m so glad I have you.” Derek had said because it was the truth. He would always have Stiles no matter what happened. “I couldn’t have gotten through any of this without you. You’re such a great friend.” And maybe that had been the defining moment because Derek had seen Stiles clutch his keys and his eyes flash with hurt, but it was true. Derek had never thought about having anything more with Stiles until it was too late.

Because Stiles has always been there.

So when he got his promotion after months of endless working, he had called the first number he could think of. He typed in the number, having memorized it after all these years of friendship. He waited until he heard someone pick up the phone. In all his excitement, he didn’t register the noise. He thought nothing of it.

“Hello?” Stiles sleepily mumbled.

“Hey Stiles!” Derek greeted quickly.

“Derek?” Stiles sounded more awake and Derek heard shifting sheets. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go out tomorrow night to celebrate. I got a promotion a my job, and I was thinking of celebrating.” Derek had said happily. He waited for Stiles’ happy congratulations or excessive cheers that usually accompanied celebrations. But all he heard was the shifting of sheets, a feminine voice asking if everything was okay, and the wet sound of a kiss. Something cold settled in his bones at that sound before Stiles voice came back on the line.

“I would love to but I can’t Derek.” Stiles had answered.

“What do you mean that you can’t?”

“I can’t come. I’m out of town.”

Derek had no reaction to that comment. Stiles congratulated him and Derek had thanked him before they said their goodnights. He couldn’t explain the feeling he had as he lied down. He didn’t know what to do because he had never thought of this. He had never known that this had been a possibility. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Stiles wouldn’t be with him forever. And that thought alone left a horrible lump in Derek’s throat as he tried to fall asleep. He hadn’t even known that Stiles was dating someone, even though Derek began to recall stories about a nurse, by the name of Heather, that treated his ER wound. He can now see the way Stiles blushed and his eyes shone when he talked about meeting up with her. Yet, not once did he ever think that Stiles would leave him.

Because Stiles has always been there for Derek.

It’s harder to explain to Darcy as they go out to eat the next night, and Darcy looks around for a good five minutes. “Where’s Stiles?” He asked scowling at Derek.

And how is Derek supposed to respond to that. How is he suppose to tell his son that Stiles, the only other adult besides his dad who is a part of his everyday life, is out of town with his girlfriend. Answer is that he’s not.

Because _Stiles_ has always been there for Derek.

He’s also been there for Darcy so much so that Darcy has began to view Stiles as so much more. Since Stiles is there for everything, from birthdays to holidays, Stiles will always show up with some sort of present. From the moment Kate left, Stiles stepped up into Darcy’s life and filled that empty space up with love and kindness. Heck, Darcy views Stiles as his…

Darcy views Stiles as his…

Darcy views Stiles as **his**.

Because _Stiles_ has _always_ been there for Derek. “He’s not coming.” Derek says with dawning realization in his voice. “He’s out of town.” Stiles has always been there for Derek… but not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is everything M and I have written for this series; however, I have no plans to end it just yet. We're still debating whether we'll write a happy ending or write other people's POV. But for now, you can just imagine how you think this will end. This wasn't supposed to be happy. It's a story of a person falling in love with someone only to be wanted by that someone when your taken. So for now, we'll leave it be.


End file.
